Dormitory Wasted
by arejelquin
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!/Banyak kejadian tidak terduga, dimulai dari Jongin yang sempat hilang, Chanyeol yang diikat, seseorang yang baru saja datang mengunjungi Asrama Terbuang dan Sehun yang baru saja mendapat gejolak aneh didalam dirinya. [kaihun, On-Going, Update!]
1. Chapter 1

One. Intro.

* * *

Libur Musim panas baru saja selesai, membuat seorang pemuda malas seperti Kim Jongin harus kembali pergi ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya setelah Libur Musim panas yang panjang.

Keadaan Stasiun Busan pagi ini benar-benar ramai, bagi seorang Kim Jongin menunggu jadwal kereta selanjutnya adalah sebuah Malapetaka, yang artinya ia harus membuang banyak tenaga miliknya yang sudah susah payah ia kumpulkan setelah sekian lama.

Hey. Membuang tenaga itu mubazir, pikirnya.

Untungnya hari masuk sekolah adalah besok, jadi ia masih bisa bersiap-siap mengumpulkan barang-barang bawaannya yang dibawa hari ini ke tempat Asrama terpisah milik Rakuzan High.

Terpisah?

Kim Jongin adalah pemuda malas dan juga cukup nakal. Tidak terlalu sih, ia hanya sering bolos.

Rakuzan High sendiri adalah sekolah yang menyiapkan beberapa Asrama untuk para Murid-muridnya yang memiliki Bakat.

Seharusnya Jongin memasuki Asrama Reguler yang langsung berada di lingkungan Sekolah, namun nyatanya, akibat kelakuanya yang sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, akhirnya Jongin dipindahkan ke Asrama _terbuang _yang memiliki jarak enam kilo meter dari sekolah.

"Ah ini benar-benar membuang tenagaku." Celetuknya malas.

Keadaan Stasiun sudah terlihat sedikit sepi, membuat Jongin menjadi sedikit senang akan hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta yang akan membawanya ke Seoul sudah sampai dengan beberapa gerbong dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

**Dormitory Wasted**

_**C**__heapsan_

_Main!__**K**__ai__**h**__un_

_Warn!Out of character_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau masih memelihara kucing itu, Sehun?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kau mengabaikanku Sehun."

Park Chanyeol. Pemuda dengan tinggi 186 sentimeter itu mengerutkan keningnya merasa kesal saat pertanyaanya diabaikan begitu saja oleh pemuda berambut Coklat Karamel didekatnya, yang kini sedang sibuk memberi makan beberapa Kucing berwarna putih dan juga Hitam disana.

"Maaf, Chanyeol Sunbae."

"Anjing milik Jongin tidak beri kau makan Sehun?"

Giliran Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya sekarang, kebingungan akan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan oleh Sunbaenya.

"Untuk apa? Ketiga anjing itu kan bukan milikku," Cuek. Sehun berlaku tidak peduli padahal didalam hatinya ia tengah merutuk sedemikian rupa, kenapa ia malah mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu?

Memang, Asrama terbuang atau yang biasa disebut _Dormitory Wasted _itu memperbolehkan memelihara beberapa hewan, berbeda dengan asrama Reguler yang melarang keras memelihara hewan. Memelihara sebuah semut saja, kau akan ditendang dari sana dan dipindahkan ke Dormitory Wasted yang sangat dijauhi oleh para siswa pintar dan berbakat di Rakuzan High.

Tapi jangan salah dengan kemampuan penghuni Dormitory Wasted. Mereka dipindahkan hanya pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat dilarang keras oleh Pihak sekolah seperti…

_Oh Sehun. _Pemuda yang memiliki bakat dibidang Seni—yaitu melukis dan Menari itu didepak dari Asrama Reguler karena memelihara empat kucing yang ditemukannya dipinggir jalan, bahkan Sehun memberi nama ke empat kucing tersebut dengan nama—_Chiyu, Cheety, Chican, dan Chers._

"Bukankah Jongin menitipkan ketiga anjing miliknya padamu Sehun? Kau kan tidak pulang ke Bucheon untuk liburan musim panas," Chanyeol menambahkan dengan penasaran, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin setelah sampai disini saat mengetahui ketiga anjing miliknya mati kelaparan sebentar lagi.

"Hmph! Aku tidak peduli!" Sehun membuang wajahnya kesal dan beranjak berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, ia berjalan ke arah lorong sebelah kiri, tempat kamarnya berada yang persis bersebelahan dengan kamar Kim Jongin.

"Dasar, padahal dia suka pada Jongin 'kan?" Chanyeol bingung sendiri, pemuda dengan keterampilan bermain gitar dan Rapp tersebut melenggang masuk ke dalam ruang tengah Asrama.

Lagipula, Dormitory Wasted benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah Rumah dari luar. Bukan seperti Asrama, asal kalian tahu saja. Namun tampak sangat _tidak layak untuk ditempati. _

_Park Chanyeol. _Masuk ke dalam Dormitory Wasted sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu, saat ia masih kelas satu. Ia masuk ke Asrama terbuang ini karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan Jus Pisang miliknya tepat ke atas kepala bersih—maaf maksudku botak milik Pak Kepala Sekolah yang sedang berjongkok membersihkan bunga-bunga kesayanganya di sebelah Kantin.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah suara yang sangat dihindari oleh Chanyeol terdengar, "Park Chanyeol! Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan!" suara yang terdengar cempreng dengan oktaf yang tinggi terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan Asrama.

_Byun Baekhyun. _Penghuni yang sudah masuk pertama kali ke dalam Dormitory Wasted yang baru dibentuk satu tahun yang lalu, didepak dari Asrama Reguler karena kelakuanya yang sedikit—nyeleneh namun cukup membuat para Guru di Rakuzan—Guru Laki-laki atau Perempuan tergoda untuk menidurinya—lol ini sedikit gila.

Eyeliner tebal pada mata miliknya kini terlihat, pemuda yang cukup rajin namun malas juga itu tengah berkacak pinggang ditengah Ruangan dengan kedua mata yang melotot, tubuh yang cukup ramping tersebut kini benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang model yang sedang berpose untuk menarik perhatian.

Chanyeol mendelik mendengarnya,

"Sayang sekali, bukan aku yang membuangnya. Nyonya Byun—" Chanyeol mendapat pelototan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun paling tidak suka bila ada yang memanggilnya Nyonya, bila ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan Muda makan dengan senang Hati Baekhyun akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"—Lalu siapa Hah!"

"Aku yang membuangnya," Pintu depan terjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rahang yang berbentuk Kotak—mungkin.

Laptop dan beberapa tumpuk buku kini memenuhi kedua tanganya. Mulutnya penuh dengan roti tawar yang mungkin dibelinya pada saat pulang tadi, Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kau darimana. Jongdae?"

"Kau lupa ya Chanyeol? Aku baru pulang dari Liburan musim panas dipulau Jeju—"

"Jangan bercanda Jongdae! Memang kau mempunyai uang banyak ya?" Baekhyun memotongnya dan menahan tawanya dalam sekejap, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang acuh tak acuh.

"_Kau meremehkanku Byun Baekhyun_?" suara Jongdae berubah menjadi sangat rendah dan menakutkan, Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan hampir berteriak.

"M-maaf Jongdae."

Jongdae tersenyum senang, menghilangkan kesan menyeramkan yang tadi sempat ia keluarkan. Jongdae itu bisa disebut Maniak Laptop sebenarnya, yang juga terkadang labil hingga berubah menjadi orang yang sangat menyeramkan, bahkan Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja menginjak laptop baru miliknya hingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian waktu itu cukup—sangat kapok untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Jongdae bila sudah marah, mirip Psikopat.

_Kim Jongdae. _Maniak Laptop, selalu membawa laptop dan memainkan Laptop sepanjang hari, hingga kacamata tebal bertengger diatas hidungnya. Dipindahkan ke Dormitory Wasted karena selalu memainkan Laptop dikelas pada saat jam pelajaran, tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru dan sibuk dengan Laptopnya, bahkan ia mengaku bahwa kekasih masa depanya adalah bernama '_Laptopiera'._

Tak lama kemudian, derap langkah kaki yang terdengar buru-buru mulai memenuhi Asrama berukuran yang tidak lebih dari sebuah luasnya kebun belakang sekolah milik Rakuzan.

Semakin dekat. Semakin Keras. Semakin berisik dan juga Semakin tidak enak untuk didengar_. _

_ DRAP DRAP DRAP BRUAGH_

"JANGAN BERCANDAA! AKU MENDAPATKAN TIKET GRATIS KE TAMAN HIBURAN!"

Keadaan Dormitory Wasted sangat hening. Suara cicak dan angin bahkan bisa didengar dengan sangat jelas.

_Xi Luhan. _Anak kelas tiga satu-satunya di Dormitory Wasted, penggemar games—orang-orang biasanya memanggilnya dengan Maniak Games. Bukan seorang Gamer sebenarnya, ia selalu kalah saat bermain games, ia hanya sering bermain bukan menang.

Dan yang terakhir, pemuda malas yang memiliki banyak penggemar di Rakuzan.

_Kim Jongin. _Didepak dari asrama Reguler karena memelihara tiga ekor anjing, merusak Komputer di Lab secara tidak sengaja, bolos disetiap jam pelajaran—namun ia sangat jenius, tidak sengaja melempar bola basket tepat ke wajah Kepala Sekolah pada saat Club Basket dimulai, membuat beberapa siswi yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya menangis karena ditolak dengan perkataan yang sangat pedas—contohnya,

_"Wajahmu jelek. Kau bukan typeku."_

_ "Kau harus lebih pintar lagi untuk menarik perhatianku. Cih."_

_ "Tinggi saja tidak sampai daguku dan berani menyatakan perasaan padaku?"_

_ "Kau membuang waktuku, dasar dada rata—" _dan ia mendapatkan tamparan dipipinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Oke gue tau ini gaje bhq. Gue lagi iseng-iseng aja bikin FF ini, tapi mungkin bakal gue lanjut kalo gue emang serius bgt sama FF ini wkwk

Btw ada yang tau Rakuzan High? yang suka Anime pasti tau hoho

First post nih disela kesibukan buat UN XD

sekalian minta saranya juga ya kk

* * *

**_Mind to Review?_**


	2. Pesta Kejutan!

Mendapat kejutan dari teman tidaklah buruk, namun Jongin kini benar-benar membencinya. Lebih dari apapun.

Kau pikir siapa yang senang mendapatkan kejutan super aneh dan horror dari teman satu Asramamu? Jongin benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di segitiga bermuda dengan anjing-anjing miliknya sekarang.

"Bunuh aku atau lenyapkan aku sekarang juga."

* * *

Dormitory Wasted

Scrybean Present

1

Pesta Kejutan

* * *

Satu langkah, ketuk pintu, putar kenop pintu lalu masuk ke dalam sambil menggeret koper besar dan menggendong tas dipunggungnya. Cukup membuat Jongin menghela nafas lega, sampai di Asrama butut reyot seperti ini bukanlah keinginanya, namun hal ini cukup membuatnya sedikit senang karena bisa beristirahat dan menyimpan tenaganya. Ia tidak mau lagi membuang tenaganya sia-sia.

"Kuharap tidak ada sia—"

Seseorang menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan donat bulat bertabur kacang dan juga keju dalam sekejap, membuat Jongin mau tak mau berjengit kaget hingga tersungkur ke lantai dengan koper serta tas gendongnya yang jatuh menapaki lantai.

Bruk!

"Hmph—"

Kedua tangan miliknya diikat kebelakang dengan sebuah dasi sekolah Rakuzan, Jongin mendengus sembari menggigiti donat yang masih setia menyumpal mulutnya.

Tunggu kenapa juga rasanya sangat asin?

Kerutan didahinya tampak, sementara seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan Jubah besar yang sampai menutupi kepalanya kini semakin menyeretnya masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu depan dan meninggalkan barang-barang miliknya.

Sebenarnya Jongin tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini, namun ia hanya berpura-pura bodoh dan tidak tahu. Akan lebih baik dan menyenangkan kalau mengikuti alur _permainan_ yang dilakukan mereka saat ini bukan? Meski Jongin harus menerima bahwa tenaganya sebentar lagi akan menyusut pada angka nol.

Dibiarkan ditarik dan diseret kesana kemari kini Jongin hanya sibuk mengunyah donat asin miliknya dengan santai hingga tersisa setengah lagi.

Jongin berpikir, untuk apa menyeretnya susah payah seperti ini kalau kakinya sendiri sama sekali tidak ikat? Bukankah itu membuang tenaga secara sia-sia? Bodoh sekali.

Tak berapa lama kemudian donat tersebut sudah habis dimakannya, membuat Jongin bisa leluasa berbicara lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chan—" terpotong lagi.

Jongin benar-benar ingin mengutuk dan menguliti seseorang berpakaian Beruang kuning dengan keranjang permen ditanganya yang embali menyumpal mulutnya. Hey! Yang benar saja, kenapa ia disumpal kain lap bau minyak tanah seperti ini? Sialan!

"Sihaul!" rutuk Jongin tidak jelas. Kaki miliknya menendang kesana kemari dengan brutal membuat beruang kuning yang kini berdiri disebelahnya melemparkan sebuah permen Lolipop berukuran Jumbo pada wajahnya.

Apa lagi ini? Jongin benar-benar ingin menguliti seseorang yang memakai Kostum beruang kuning yang tadi datang secara tiba-tiba dan menyumpal mulutnya tidak sopan!

"Lhepas—kan—"

"Kau berisik Jongin, diamlah!"

Jongin membulatkan matanya, kesal karena diperintah dan demi apapun, ia benar-benar membenci seseorang saat memerintahnya seperti ini!

Satu kaki panjang miliknya kini berhasil menendang salah satu tulang kering milik beruang kuning hingga keranjang permen yang tadi dipegangya jatuh berhamburan dilantai, kedua tangan beruang tersebut kini sibuk memegang tulang kering yang tadi ditendang Jongin dengan kekuatan penuh.

_Jongin menendang kakiku! Huhu!"_

PUH!

Kain lap tersebut terlempar entah kemana, Jongin berhasil mengeluarkanya sekuat tenaga dari mulutnya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah sampai disebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik berwarna kuning cerah yang dipadu biru langit disetiap sisinya.

"..."

Jongin terdiam dengan mulut yang membulat kecil.

Didepanya terdapat tiga orang dengan kostum berbeda.

Di Sisi kiri terdapat seseorang dengan kostum Butler yang dilengkapi topi besar khas Pesulap dikepalanya. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

Disebelahnya terdapat Kelinci putih—maksudnya seseorang yang memakai kostum Kelinci putih yang terlihat kebesaran pada tubuhnya. Sebuah papan putih bertuliskan Hanggeul berwarna merah muda berada ditanganya, tertulis—

'_Selamat Datang Tuan Muda Jongin! Kami akan melayanimu hari ini sepenuhnya!'_

"Hah?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Dengarkan dan Lihatlah, Jongin," seseorang yang memakai Jubah tadi—diketahui bernama Chanyeol berbisik pada Jongin. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Selamat Datang!"

Sorakan keras dari semua orang disana—minus Beruang Kuning tentunya, terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian kostum-kostum aneh tersebut terlepas dan menampilkan beberapa pasang kepala.

Ada Luhan—yang berkostum kelinci, Jongdae yang tadi memakai kostum badut jelek.

Baekhyun melemparkan pernak pernik bermacam-macam warna. Dan tak lama kemudian disusul teriakan meriah dari semuanya. Kecuali Jongin dan Beruang kuning yang kini masih setia berdiri disebelahnya dengan kostum yang belum terlepas sama sekali, ah tak lupa, dasi yang tadi mengikat Jongin pun sudah terlepas dengan sendirinya.

"Dimana si Albino?" Jongin bertanya datar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis dengan kedua mata yang menatap seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Di sebelahmu," jawab Baekhyun datar dan menunjuk Beruang kuning yang tadi ditendang oleh Jongin. Beruang kuning tersebut berjengit kaget dan merapatkan kostum miliknya. Takut terbuka.

"Oh."

"Kau tidak berterimakasih pada kami Jongin? Kami sudah bersusah payah membuat pesta kejutan ini loh~" Luhan berkata dengan aksen yang cukup menyebalkan. Jongin hanya berbalik, berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mengabaikan perkataan Luhan.

"Aku tidak memintanya," dan setelah itu, Jongin keluar dari ruangan—yang diketahui ruangan tengah yang sudah disulap menjadi ruangan yang meriah tadi, meninggalkan Anggota Asrama Terbuang yang kini hanya terdiam menatap tidak percaya, begitupula Sehun yang mendesah kecewa dari dalam kostumnya.

Bahkan Jongin tidak tersenyum sama sekali? Ia benar-benar pelit ekspresi. Sehun benar-benar ingin menguliti Jongin hidup-hidup sekarang dan membuangnya ke Lubang Buaya.

* * *

Melemparkan tubuhnya pada ranjang Queen Size yang terdapat di Asrama itu, kini Jongin meletakan sebelah lenganya pada kedua matanya. Berusaha beristirahat, ia lelah demi apapun juga.

Siapa yang senang mendapatkan kejutan super aneh dan tidak jelas seperti itu? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Membuat Jongin kesal dan menyesal bisa bergabung di Asrama tempatnya orang-orang aneh dan idiot.

_Tarik kata-katamu Jongin._

Hela nafas terdengar dan Jongin mulai bangkit dari acara tidur—sesaatnya tadi.

Satu tangan miliknya mengambil sebuah pensil dan buku gambar.

"Beruang kuning?" gumamnya kecil dan tak lama kemudian tangan yang memegang pensil tersebut mulai menari di atas kertas gambar.

Lagipula Jongin memiliki sebuah Rahasia besar disini.

Tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang memasuki kamarnya.

Sama sekali tidak boleh. Jongin bahkan pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan beberapa gembok jumbo yang sudah berkarat.

Kau tahu apa alasanya?

Karena seluruh dinding kamar miliknya dipenuhi oleh sebuah Foto seseorang dan juga kertas gambaranya. Sangat penuh hingga tidak ada tempat lagi untuk menempelkan sebuah poster-poster Anime dan Band kesukaanya.

Bertindak dengan dingin dan tidak peduli lingkungan sekitar adalah yang harus dilakukan oleh Jongin, tidak peduli apapun itu dan tidak peduli dimanapun itu. Jongin akan tetap melakukanya.

Goresan terakhir pada gambaranya kini selesai, sketsa seorang Beruang kuning dengan keranjang permen pada tanganya terlihat, garis tipis dan juga sedikit pewarnaan pensil terlihat.

Jongin juga cukup pandai menggambar, meski tidak sehebat Sehun yang benar-benar seperti seorang master dengan kanvas dan kuasnya.

Berbicara tentang Sehun.

Jongin tidak membencinya. Tidak menyukainya juga. Tapi entah kenapa ia benar-benar hobi menggambar dan memotretnya. Dimanapun, salah satu hobi Jongin yang sama sekali tidak bisa disingkirkan selain bermain games, menari, dan Basket.

Satu ketukan pensil pada meja belajar kuning Jongin terdengar, satu solatip bening kini sudah menempel pada kertas tersebut dan tak lama kemudian, kertas gambar tersebut sudah memenuhi koleksi lengkap dinding kamar Jongin.

Maniak? Stalker? Katakan apa saja. Jongin tidak peduli.

**.:::.**

"Susah sekali membuat Jongin tersenyum sedikit saja. Tertawa saja ia belum pernah..kurasa," Luhan berkata dengan nada putus asa, kini mereka semua—minus Jongin. Kini mereka sedang berkumpul diruangan tadi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa Jongin bisa seperti itu. Mungkin ibunya mengidam sesuatu yang benar-benar aneh," Chanyeol menimpali.

Sehun terkikik kecil dan memasukan sebuah Lolipop ke dalam mulutnya, "Mungkin ibunya mengidam Rivaile Heichou—" sahut Sehun asal, ia jadi teringat akan Rivaile—tokoh Anime Shingeki No Kyojin yang benar-benar datar dan dingin, yang kemarin di tontonnya bersama anggota Asrama Terbuang.

"Mungkin saja," Baekhyun menyahut malas dan memainkan topi hitam besarnya secara asal.

"Jongdae, kau punya ide?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongdae yang sedari tadi asik dan sibuk dengan laptop Silvernya. Jari-jari miliknya bermain dengan lincah diatas keyboard.

"Tidak. Memang siapa yang mengusulkan Pesta penyambutan super aneh, tidak jelas dan jelek seperti itu? Bahkan pesta tadi tidak membuat Jongin terperangah sedikitpun."

Kriks.

Hening. Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah siap melemparkan pisau yang tadi hendak dipakai untuk menakut-nakuti Jongin namun tidak jadi. Sehun hanya mendengus dan dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas masih dengan permen lolipop dimulutnya, kemudian Baekhyun yang kini sudah berteriak heboh dan melemparkan sumpah serapah kramat miliknya pada Jongdae.

"KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA!" teriak semuanya serempak pada Jongdae.

"Oh."

"BUNUH KAMI!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : TADAAAAA! GUE UPDATE *Dilempar Gunting*

Adududuh maaf banget ya gua Late Update! padahal tadinya mau Asap tapi ga jadi pas kepentok sama Ujian sekolah plus Ujian Nasional

Duh Kaihun Momentnya juga belum ada! mungkin Chap depan udah muali bertebaran, lagian ini juga updatenya gue baru tadi[?] malah sempet lupa sama ini cerita. Duh maafin daku ya.

Btw ini juga penname baru wkwk sebelumnya 'Cheapsan'

Hai Hai makasih juga ya, yang udah Review! gue seneng banget haha, tapi maaf kayaknya chap ini mengecewakan karena belum ada KaiHun moment dan gaje duh. *bow*

* * *

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Unexpected Incident

**A/N : ADA DIBAWAH TOLONG DIBACA YAA; [warn!kai dan akashi masih berusaha menjadi milik saya] **

* * *

Satu delikan tajam secara spontan Jongin lempar pada pemuda tinggi yang kini sedang berjalan disebelahnya sembari meminum susu pisang kotakan yang baru saja dibelinya di minimarket saat pulang sekolah tadi.

Jongin mengetuk ujung sepatu hitamnya pada lantai kering dibawahnya, ia dan Park Chanyeol—sunbaenya di Rakuzan sekaligus teman satu asramanya kini sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar Seoul. Seoul pada sore hari tidaklah buruk, banyak warga Seoul sendiri yang sedang berlalu lalang ditengah jalanan, menyebrang saat lampu sedang berwarna merah, berhenti ditrotoar jalan saat melihat beberapa penjual lukisan disana.

Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali berdebat kecil, Jongin sendiri terkadang hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin seperti biasanya, kedua kelereng hitam dingin milik Jongin bergulir menatap keadaan Seoul yang semakin padat, di lain sisi Jongin benar-benar ingin pulang, ia benci keramaian, namun Park Chanyeol—pemuda yang merangkap sebagai Sunbaenya itu kini malah semakin menariknya masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kau lupa? Kita kebagian belanja hari ini," sahut Chanyeol santai dan membuang susu kotakan miliknya yang sudah kosong, masih dengan memakai seragam Rakuzan yang berwarna Abu dan hitam, kini mereka semakin memasuki pusat perbelanjaan.

Menghela nafas sesekali dan menatap datar semuanya, Jongin kini malah berpisah dengan Chanyeol, Jongin tidak peduli kalau ia tersesat disini—meski kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil. Jongin itu jenius, mungkin keluar dari sebuah labirin gelap saja Jongin bisa.

Tas miliknya menggantung pada bahu tegapnya, kedua mata tajam tersebut melirik alat-alat tulis berbagai macam, Jongin membutuhkan beberapa untuk kegiatan menggambarnya nanti.

Baru saja Jongin melemparkan langkahnya, bahunya sudah tertabrak oleh seseorang, mendesis kesal dengan pandangan tidak suka yang sangat kentara, kini Jongin malah membulatkan matanya tidak percaya sekaligus kaget.

"Kyungsoo hyung?" satu lengan terulur, lengan putih bersih tersebut digapai dengan senang hati oleh Jongin.

Do Kyungsoo, sunbaenya di Club Seni—nyatanya Jongin benar-benar mengikuti sebuah Club sekarang karena diminta untuk membantu Club Seni yang akan mengikuti sebuah Turnamen beberapa bulan kedepan, padahal mottonya sendiri adalah—_aku tidak akan bergerak saat dibutuhkan, aku akan diam saja saat seseorang membutuhkanku. _

Aneh memang, tapi itulah Jongin.

"Kau sedang berbelanja ya?" Kyungsoo berbasa-basi sembari melemparkan sebuah senyuman kepada Jongin, Jongin mengangguk kecil dan menepuk celana abu gelapnya perlahan.

"Hyung sendiri?" lihat, bahkan Jongin memanggil pemuda bermata bulat tersebut dengan hyung.

"Hm entahlah, hanya berjalan-jalan mungkin," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa nada, ia melirik Jongin sesekali yang kini tengah berjalan disampingnya dengan kedua mata hitam yang memandang semuanya dingin, seperti biasa.

Terkadang Kyungsoo menyesali hidupnya, ia ingin menjadi tinggi seperti Jongin.

Kyungsoo menengadah kecil dan menarik kemeja dalaman berwarna hitam Rakuzan milik Jongin, Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, "hm... mau pulang bersama?"

Jongin diam dan mengalihkan padangannya yang tadi terpaku pada Kyungsoo kepada beberapa rak makanan disebelah kirinya, "maaf, aku pulang bersama Chanyeol hyung," jawab Jongin singkat dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berhenti berjalan dengan sebuah _Trolley_ yang sempat dibawanya.

"...tidak ada harapan," gumam Kyungsoo tanpa sadar, melihat punggung tegap nan lebar milik Jongin yang semakin jauh dari pandanganya. []

* * *

**Dormitory Wasted**

**2**

**Arejelquin Present**

* * *

Jongin menghela nafas lelah, kini ia sedang terduduk didepan sebuah cafe, ia benar-benar berpisah dengan Chanyeol, hari sudah menjelang malam. Jam tangan berwarna perak yang dipadu warna hitam disetiap sisinya terus menerus berbunyi kecil, Jongin hanya mendengus, ia tidak percaya bahwa ia tersesat dikota Metropolitan seperti ini.

Jongin pikir dirinya cukup menghetahui Seoul, namun nyatanya ia malah tersesat bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan balon berwarna-warni. Jongin terkekeh kecil memikirkanya.

Suhu di Seoul tidak begitu dingin saat ini, Jongin dapat bersyukur, ia hanya memakai jas abu gelap milik Rakuzan sekarang, dasi hitamnya sudah terlepas dan tersimpan ditas dengan rapi, kedua mata tersebut melirik kedalam cafe, tidak berniat masuk kesana sedikitpun. Jongin lebih fokus memikirkan cara bagaimana pulang, ia tidak mungkin buta arah. Namun konsentrasinya langsung pecah saat melihat seekor anjing tengah meringkuk didekat kakinya tadi—ya _tadi._

Sebelumnya Jongin menemukan seekor anjing lagi, namun anjing itu terlihat memiliki seorang majikan—terlihat dari kalungnya yang mengukir nama anjing tersebut.

Jongin hanya mengelus kepala anjing tersebut dengan lembut, pikiranya melayang entah kemana, mungkin Jongin jadi ingat ketiga anjingnya di Asrama, tapi hal itu langsung ditepis oleh Jongin saat pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada beberapa hari yang lalu—kepada pemuda beruang kuning yang akhir-akhir cukup membuat perutnya tergelitik entah kenapa.

Hah mungkin Jongin bisa saja menginap didepan cafe ini seperti gelandangan yang pernah dilihatnya.

* * *

Keadaan di Asrama Terbuang benar-benar tak karuan, terutama Xi Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang terus berteriak kesal dan juga khawatir karena salah satu maknae kesayangan mereka—Kim Jongin belum juga kembali, sementara Park Chanyeol yang tadi pergi bersama Jongin benar-benar terdiam kaku.

Chanyeol tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, kedua kakinya diikat, kedua tanganya pun diikat dibelakangnya, sementara mulutnya sendiri disekap oleh sebuah kain lap yang pernah dipakai pada saat pesta kejutan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sehun yang disuruh menjaga Chanyeol hanya terduduk disebelahnya sembari memakan wafer dengan tampang layaknya teflon, "kasihan sekali kau hyung."

Sehun mengatakanya dengan datar, tidak ada rasa simpati sama sekali.

Baekhyun berdiri tepat dihadapan Chanyeol, menunjuk Chanyeol tepat dihidungnya, salah satu lenganya yang bebas sedang bertolak pinggang, wajah Baekhyun diangkat dengan angkuh, menatap Chanyeol yang sedang terduduk tanpa menunduk sedikitpun, "Hmph! Dasar tidak berguna!" desis Baekhyun kejam, Sehun masih dengan wajah teflonya, sementara Luhan sedang terisak lebay disudut ruangan ditemani oleh Jongdae yang duduk disebelah Luhan, ia terlihat sedang memainkan games dilaptopnya, tidak terlihat gurat khawatir sama sekali.

"Hyung, pukul saja," Sehun berkata tanpa dosa, Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah melotot horror ditempat sembari berusaha membuka ikatan ditanganya menggunakan kuku panjang miliknya, namun sialnya, itu ikatan mati. Chanyeol benar-benar pasrah.

"Sehun, hiks—"

Luhan bangkit dari posisi mojoknya, ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan langkah terseret—sengaja dibuat sedramatis mungkin, Sehun sendiri hanya menatapnya jengah, sedikit panik saat namanya dipanggil.

Sehun menggigit wafer terakhirnya, menjilat jarinya dan berjalan menyusul Luhan yang malah terjatuh terngkurap, Jongdae terlihat menggenggam kaki Luhan agar ia tidak beranjak jauh dari posisi awalnya.

"Cari Jongin—"

"Tidak mau."

"_Sehun, jangan membantah_," Luhan masuk ke dalam mode _mama, _Baekhyun diam tanpa bersuara, ia angkat kaki dari sana kemudian mengambil sebuah pisau, dan mengacungkanya tepat didepan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sendiri memekik tertahan dengan kedua mata yang lagi-lagi melotot horror.

"Ia 'kan jenius, jadi bisa membaca arah," Sehun berkata dengan wajah yang terlihat _songong_ dan sedikit menyindir. _Padahal nyatanya ia benar-benar khawatir._

Luhan diam, tapi aura yang dimilikinya cukup membuat Sehun memekik seperti anak tikus, dengan segera ia mengambil mantelnya yang menggantung tepat dibelakang pintu utama, membuka pintu utama dan melangkah keluar secara cepat dari sana, ia tidak mau dimarahi Luhan dan berujung terkena ceramah, meski tentu saja dengan berat hati Sehun harus menurutinya—mencari keberadaan Jongin yang dinyatakan _hilang_ secara sepihak.

Mungkin bila Jongin mengetahuinya, ia benar-benar akan murka.

**.::.**

"Merepotkan," Sehun bergumam ditengah keheningan malam, keadaan komplek Asrama terlihat sangat sepi, Sehun harus terus menerus berdoa, semoga tidak ada hantu atau apalah itu—

Tapi semuanya berakhir saat Sehun tiba-tiba jatuh tergeletak ditengah jalan dengan kaki yang mengejang—a tapi bohong.

Sehun hanya jatuh terduduk dengan kedua mata yang membelalak kaget, kedua tanganya bergetar ketakutan.

Hey. Ada Kris Wu disana.

"Selamat malam."

"A—siapa kau—Kris ge!?" Sehun memekik kaget dan _ngesot_ mundur kebelakang, Kris Wu—wali kelasnya sekaligus pengawas Asrama Terbuang berdiri dihadapanya dengan sebuah koper hitam.

"Aku kembali, memang tidak boleh?" Kris berkata dengan bahasa Korea yang acak-acakan, logat cina dan kanada bercampur, Sehun tidak sanggup untuk menahan tawanya.

"Oh."

"..."

Dengan itu Kris berjalan melewati Sehun sembari menarik koper super jumbonya, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sudah duduk bersila ditengah jalan.

"Pedophile itu kembali," bahu Sehun mengejang sesaat dan tak lama kemudian ia langsung beranjak berdiri lalu berlari secepat kilat.

**.::.**

Jongin mendengus kecil dengan kedua mata yang mengerling malas, rambut hitam—yang sedikit kecoklatan tersebut semakin kusut dan berantakan, Jongin mengabaikanya, malam ini adalah malam pertamanya dimana Jongin harus benar-benar menginap diluar—untuk kali pertamanya Jongin menyesal karena berpisah dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

Tanpa sadar kedua tungkai kaki tersebut melangkah mendekati tepi sungai han, tepatnya Jongin berjalan dibawah kerlap-kerlip lampu jalanan dan kendaraan diatas jembatan, Jongin terdiam dan menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri didalam air sungai han yang benar-benar terlihat indah, kilauan cahaya menerpa air tersebut, setidaknya Jongin tidak begitu menyesal karena tersesat.

Jongin melemparkan tasnya sembarang, merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya diatas rerumputan hijau ditepi sungai dan juga dibawah jembatan, kedua kelopak mata hitam dingin tersebut tertutup secara perlahan, angin kecil menerpa wajahnya, Jongin benar-benar merasa nyaman saat ini, tak apalah kalau ia menginap disini—namun itu adalah sebuah pemikiran gila yang Jongin miliki.

Tubuh jangkung miliknya kini telentang, menikmati udara bebas dan segar secara bersamaan, Jongin tersenyum kecil, senyum yang terlihat tidak dipaksakan seperti biasanya, senyum hangat yang tulus, Jongin bersumpah, ini kali pertamanya tersenyum begitu lembut dan hangat.

Jongin hampir menutup kedua matanya kembali, namun hal itu langsung ditepis jauh-jauh saat kedua mata hitam miliknya bertubrukan dengan iris coklat milik seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang sangat familiar, seseorang yang selalu Jongin kagumi diam-diam, seseorang yang—

_—jduk!_

Jongin yang kaget hendak beranjak duduk, namun seseorang tersebut nyatanya sedang membungkuk kearahnya—otomatis wajahnya juga berhadapan dengan Jongin, sehingga saat Jongin hendak bangun dari posisi tiduranya, dahi miliknya dengan dahi seseorang tersebut bertabrakan, menyakitkan. Warna merah menghiasi dahi Jongin dan juga—_Sehun_.

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun mengusap dahinya sendiri, berkata sinis kepada Jongin yang turut mengusap dahinya. Jongin diam dan menatap aneh Sehun yang malah terduduk disebelahnya, diatas rerumputan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, tolol."

Jongin berkata pedas, lidahnya memang tajam dan tidak bisa dijaga. Sehun memakluminya.

Sehun diam tidak menyahut, dahinya benar-benar panas dan sakit, "...akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu," gumam Sehun tanpa sadar, hatinya terasa lega entah kenapa, Jongin disebelahnya hanya terdiam dan menatap hamparan rumput hijau dibawahnya.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu, dasar bodoh!" Sehun mengumpat diakhir, Jongin meliriknya sinis dan dingin sekaligus.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" tukas Jongin dingin, ia kembali pada posisi awalnya—tiduran diatas hamparan rumput, menatap kunang-kunang berwarna kuning yang tiba-tiba muncul diatas kepalanya. Sehun mendengus geli secara tidak sadar.

Sehun memasang wajah teflonya yang biasa, "kau menyebalkan, Jongin."

Jongin hanya bergumam malas, tidak terlalu minat untuk menanggapi Sehun, "padahal kupikir kau jenius Jongin, tapi nyatanya malah tersesat, Payah."

Jongin mendelik dan menonjok bahu Sehun secara main-main, Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya meliriknya kaget, "IQ mu masih dibawahku Sehun, kau yang payah."

"Dasar sombong."

Kurva senyum milik Jongin terangkat, hanya sedikit. Jongin memang pelit senyum, kedua mata tersebut terpejam, mengabaikan Sehun yang masih terduduk disebelahnya yang kini sedang menatap kilauan lampu kendaraan diatas sana.

Rambut coklat almond milik Sehun bergoyang kecil, tertiup angin disekitar sungai. Sehun menghela nafas pelan dan melirik Jongin yang terlihat nyaman dengan posisinya, tanpa sadar Sehun sendiri malah mengikuti Jongin yang kini sedang berbaring santai.

Kedua mata Sehun mengerjap terkejut tatkala ia sendiri malah menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat tenang, semburat merah muda mulai terlihat dari leher hingga ke telinga. Astaga ada apa denganya?

Sehun menghela nafas(lagi), mencoba tenang dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jongin, kalau kau baik. Kau pasti menjadi sangat tampan," Sehun berkata seakan tanpa masalah, berpikir Jongin mungkin tertidur, namun hal tersebut nyatanya jauh dari perkiraan Sehun sendiri. Jongin mendengarnya.

Satu kelopak mata milik Jongin terbuka, melirik Sehun yang kini malah cengar-cengir sendiri seperti orang gila, "aku memang tampan, jangan memujiku berlebihan seperti itu."

"..."

Sehun belum sepenuhnya sadar, namun tak lama kemudian ia terlonjak kaget dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, "aku tidak memujimu! Kau pikir itu sebuah pujian? Yang benar saja, jangan harap aku akan memujimu!" Sehun mendelik, Jongin malah menatapnya malas dari sana. Lagipula Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Sehun sanggup berkata sepanjang itu.

"Dasar _tsundere._"

Jongin sendiri kini malah mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya, Sehun diam karena tidak mengerti.

"Jongin," Sehun memanggil, rona merah muda yang tadi sempat menjalari kedua belah pipinya sudah menghilang.

Jongin hanya melirik tanpa mau menjawab.

"Kris hyung sudah kembali, tadi aku bertemu denganya dijalan," dahi milik Jongin berkerut samar, Kris hyung yang mana?

Kris. Kris. Kris. Kris—

"HA?"

Jongin langsung terduduk, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan horror yang sangat kentara. Sehun sendiri dibuat terkejut oleh Jongin yang sempat-sempatnya menunjukan ekspresi anehnya yang menurut Sehun malah terlihat lucu.

"Ah, merepotkan," desah Jongin pelan tidak ihklas, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Padahal sudah bagus ia berada di Canada, malah kembali kesini. Hidup kita di Asrama semakin tidak menyenangkan," Jongin tersenyum mengejek secara tiba-tiba, terlihat menyebalkan saat melihat senyumanya, kedua mata tersebut memancarkan tatapan yang benar-benar membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati.

"Che. Baru sadar ya kalau hidup disana tidak menyenangkan," Jongin menyindir, Sehun melotot.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" balas Sehun, kedua mata masih melotot.

Jongin menggendikan bahunya tidak peduli, ia beranjak berdiri dan menarik lengan Sehun secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun mau tak mau langsung beranjak berdiri.

"Pulang."

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan merapatkan mantelnya, Jongin meliriknya sekilas dan melangkah mendahului Sehun yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakang.

"Jongin, kau kedinginan?" Sehun bergumam, tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berjalan disamping Jongin yang kini menggosok kedua tanganya sambil sesekali meniupnya.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Kita bisa berbagi," cicit Sehun seperti anak tikus, Jongin sendiri diam tidak menanggapi, rasanya kedua kakinya seperti jelly sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Sehun melepas mantel coklatnya, memberikanya kepada Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti.

"Ini, untukmu," Sehun mengatakanya dengan datar, padahal rona wajahnya benar-benar terlihat merah sekarang.

Jongin tidak menerimanya dengan langsung, Jongin pun tidak melirik Sehun sama sekali, padahal Sehun sudah berbaik hati memberikan mantelnya kepada Jongin.

"Pakai," ujar Jongin secara tiba-tiba, nada bicaranya benar-benar memerintah dan tidak mau dibantah, Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar dan mendelik kesal, bukannya berterimakasih malah memerintahnya tidak sopan seperti itu.

Sehun kembali memakainya, Jongin tiba-tiba berjalan lebih lambat darinya, namun mereka tetap berjalan beriringan.

Hingga tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan menelusup masuk kedalam saku mantel milik Sehun, Sehun sendiri tidak sadar bahwa tanganya sedang berada disana.

Itu tangan Jongin!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun memekik kaget, rona wajahnya semakin memerah, Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Jongin menggenggam telapak tanganya didalam sana, tangan Jongin benar-benar terasa dingin.

"Berisik," jawab Jongin dingin dan tidak minat, kedua mata tersebut bergulir menatap ke arah lain, Jongin tidak berani menatap Sehun sekarang. Perutnya benar-benar tergelitik, namun Jongin menepisnya jauh-jauh bahwa ia tidak mungkin _menyukai_ Sehun begitu saja. Ia hanya senang mengoleksi gambar dan foto-foto Sehun dikamarnya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, keheningan melanda mereka, Jongin diam dengan wajahnya yang terkesan datar, berbeda dengan Sehun yang kini benar-benar gugup setengah mati.

_Katakan bahwa aku sedang bermimpi!_

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

A/N : Maaf baru update, sibuk sih/ngeles/ /ditabok/

**_Sekalian ada yang ngira ini Fanfict mirip Sakurasao no Pet na Kanojo? _**

**_Aku jawab, aku memang terinspirasi dari Anime itu, tapi tenang banyak banget yang aku rubah-3-_**

**_Terus ada yang nanya, sifat Jongin juga aku buat kaya Oreki Houtarou dari Anime Hyouka, cuma Jongin disini aku buat lebih dingin dan nyebelin(?) wkwk_**

Jujur aja akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit males lanjutin ini FF, baca FF Kaihun udah jarang, soalnya aku lagi tertarik sama Anime, pairingnya lebih banyak/uhuk/

Tapi aku kasian sama Kaihun yang tanpa sengaja(?) aku gantung gitu aja:)

ada yang nungguin? jamin nggak/lol/

buat yang nungguin Kaihun moment, jujur aja yang ga mau buru-buru, pengen buat proses yang lebih mendalam(?) buat kedekatan mereka, sedikit ga enak buat bikin Kaihun moment langsung gtu aja. Kaihun moment diatas aja jamin, ga ada sweetnya/g/ wkwk

Sekalian minta doanya buat besok, besok aku MOPD lohh~ /g

yaudah sekian bacotan ga berguna ini, ah satu lagi. kayaknya ini Fanfict bakal aku buat series aja-,- lol

BIGTHANKS YANG SUDAH REVIEW-MAAF GA BISA BALASIN SATU-SATU, GABISA CANTUMIN SATU-SATU, TAPI AKU CINTA KALIAANNN(?) ;** /pelukciumketjup/

* * *

_**Mind to review?:)  
**_


End file.
